My perverted 8 year old son
by Pervyboi69
Summary: A boy who gets introduced to porn and sex at the age of 8. He turns every girl he meets no matter the age, into a cum slut, and every boy into a dominant sex slave master
1. The first fuck

Chapter 1

Catherine's POV

I'm horny, I thought for the millionth time. Ever since my husband left me after my second child Johnny was born, my sexual needs haven't been met. I was watching a pervy movie when I heard my sons young voice say, "Mommy, what are you watching?" Oh shit, I'll have to lie to the kid so I don't scar him. I noticed a bulge in his paints where his little boy penis should be. "Johnny, come here." He walked to me so he was in front of me. I paused the movie and got on my knees in front of him. I took his pants off and got slapped by his massive cock. My son is 8 years old and he is bigger than my ex-husband. Johnny is at least 7 inches long and 2 inches wide. I didn't even say anything and just engulfed his cock into my mouth and starting sucking.

Johnnys POV

Mommy put my pee pee into her mouth and moved her head back and forth and it felt good. Then I realized it was like those videos my big sister watched. I tried to be like the guys from those videos and I grabbed my moms head and shoved her into my belly. She started gagging but I held her there. I took her off and she gasped for air. "You seem to know what you're doing sweetie." Mommy said. I must've looked confused. "Let me explain sweetie." Then she explained everything about sex and babies and cum. The part I really liked was the part about dominant and submissive. "I wanna be the dominant." I said eagerly. Mommy just smiled. "Ok sweetie. I'll be your submissive little co..." she didn't get to finished because I shoved my cock right down her throat and began to fuck her face hard and fast. Mommy began to choke and gag but that just made me go faster. I didn't know where this strength was coming from but it made me feel good. I felt a tingle in my tummy and I spurred my load down mommy's throat. I held her head as I shot rope after rope of... what did mommy call it? Cum? I let her go and she pull off and gasped for air again. "Johnny, mommy has a present for you?" I got excited, I love presents. "Mommy is your present. You boss me around now. You can do whatever you want to me and ..." just then the door opened and my big sister called out. "Mom I'm home." I got an idea. I walked up to my 17 year old sister naked and said, "Get naked whore. I'm going to fuck you."

Jenny's POV

My little brother just told me to get naked cause he wants to fuck me. First of all, how does he know about that stuff, he's 8. And secondly... wait was that monster sized cock attached to my little boy brother. It's so long and thick. Much bigger than my boyfriends. Maybe I should let him fuck me. Fuck it, I'll be his little cum dump. "Of course, master." I said as I took my clothes off. "Come fuck my brains out." I turned around and got on my hands and knees. I wiggled my ample teenage ass at him and soon after got my tight pussy filled with a big, 8 year old meat stick.

Johnnys POV

Jenny was so tight. I pounded her as hard as I could. Jenny was screaming out in pleasure. "FUCK YOUR SLUTTY SISTER JOHNNY. FUCK ME HARD. FUCK ME AND MAKE ME YOUR PERSONAL CUM SLUT." I didn't want her to be so loud so I spanked her because she was bad and said, "Shut the fuck you whore." She obeyed but that didn't stop her from moaning uncontrollably. Mommy came in and I got an idea. "Mommy..." "Don't call me mommy anymore. I'm no longer your mother, just like Jenny isn't your sister anymore. We are both your personal cum dumps that you can fuck at anytime, anywhere." Mommy said. "My name is Catherine. Call me that or something dirty, but never mommy." I grinned. "Ok slut. Get in front of Jenny and she will eat you out." Catherine did as she was told and forced Jenny's head into her pussy. I could hear them both moaning and I was about to cum. I decided not to say anything but instead thrust faster. Jenny was screaming into Catherine's pussy. "Master, may I cum on Jenny's face." Catherine moaned. I nodded as I started to thrust harder. I exploded my second load into Jenny's pussy sand Catherine came onto Jenny's face. "Mommy, Masters cum is leaking out of my pussy. Can you suck it up please. Can you feed me Masters cum like a bird." Jenny asked Catherine. "Of course sweetie." Then she went to work on sucking out my cum, letting it pool in her mouth then feeding it to Jenny by making out with her and swapping the cum into her mouth. When that was done, I realized that Catherine's cum was still on Jenny's face so I decided to clean that up. I went over to Jenny and licked her whole face. I swallowed my oldest whores cum, I got an idea. "If I ever want to fuck you two, even if we are right in the middle of a crowded mall or on the road or even in school, you will both stop what your doing immediately, I don't care what it is, you WILL drop everything, strip naked, get on your knees, looking at me seductively and wait further orders." "Yes master." Both of my new whores said. "Good girls. Now let's fuck some more, I'm still hard."


	2. A new start

Chapter 2

Johnnys POV

It was a Monday and I had to go to school. Normally I would try to hide but my mom would find me and make me go to school. Now I'm going to school with excitement cause I'm going to school naked with my cock flopping around. Catherine was back home or she went to work and doing god knows what and I was waiting for my bus, naked, with Jenny, also naked, deepthroating my hard cock. I already came 5 times and I was still rock hard and Jenny never stopped. People looked at us as they passed by, some took pictures, some stayed to watch us for a bit and masterbated to us, and others stripped naked, left their clothes where they were and continued on with their day. As parents escorting their kids to the bus stop came to the bus stop, they stopped and gasped. They still continued to the bus stop and stood next to us. An hour passed and the bus came but by the time it got there, parents were having oral with their 5 - 9 year old sons and daughters and all were naked. Little boys getting a blowjob from their moms and little girls giving blowjobs to their dads. When the kids had to leave, the mothers and daughters promised their sons and fathers that when they got home, they could fuck them senseless. When I pulled my cock out of Jenny's throat, it was at 12 inches long and 4 inches wide and my balls were the size of softballs. The other boys had average cocks. Nonetheless, we turned that bus into a fuckfest for all ages. I fucked every girl from the youngest pre-schooler to the oldest 6th grader. We were almost at school when I stopped the fuckfest to announce something. "Alright everyone. We are almost to school and I want each of you to turn your classes into an orgy. Guys, always be dominant, fuck and cum inside as many girls as you can, rape them if you have to. If your teacher is a girl, fuck her too. Girls, always be submissive little cum sluts. The only thing you females are good for is pleasing guys and being a warm place for their cocks." As if to prove my point, the nearest girl, which was that cute little pre-schooler, Clara, threw herself at my feet and put my steel hard meat spear into her mouth. It barley fit but she sucked it happily. "Do you all understand?" "YES." They replied. We just pulled into school and 2 dozen naked kids rushed off the bus and into the school. I could already hear the moans of pleasure and pain. I looked at Clara who was just about to leave when I said, "The only person fucking you today is me you dumb slut. You can only fuck others with my permission." She looked happy about that. "Yes master." As I got off the bus, I saw that the bus driver had a throbbing dick but no one to please him. I saw another little girl who was probably a little younger than me, maybe 6 years old, getting up out of the seat. "You." I pointed at the girl. "You're the bus drivers whore now." I looked at the bus driver and said, "Have fun." Then I grabbed Clara and got off the bus. We got into the school and when it was smooth tile, I ordered her to crawl like a dog. She obeyed and I pet her head. "Good girl." As I walked, she followed me like a puppy. We came across kids and adults fucking in the halls. There were guy teachers pounding the new naughty schoolgirl sluts. The boys were fucking their slutty teachers in every hole, sometimes three guys on one girl. Kids were fucking other kids but the thing I was proud of was no two adults were fucking. It was either adult on kid or kid on kid.

I stopped in the middle of the hall and told Clara to get into doggy position with her cute little ass pointing at me. She did and slapped her ass which her squeal with excitement. I then put as much of my monster sized cock as I could into that tiny asshole without hurting her which was the first couple millimeters of the tip. Even though I said that females are only good for being cum dumps, I didn't want to hurt her. I like my cum dumps intact. So I gently fucked her tiny ass and it still felt good. "Please master, fuck me." I heard her beg and I decided to tell her why I can only do this. "If I fuck you instead of this then you are going to get hurt or die. My cock would literally rip you in half. Maybe when you're a bit older." She whimpered but I decided to going a bit deeper and faster. I managed to get the first two inches in her ass but I still fucked her gently. When lunch time came around, only the boys were hungry because all the girls now have a diet that mainly consists of cock and cum. So the boys just ate the lunch they brought while their chosen girls sucked their cocks under the tables and the entire school was a fuckfest. I only fucked Clara all day and I decided I would keep her. When we got back on the bus, the bus driver and that 6 year old were fucking hard. The little girl was screaming in pleasure and pain. I looked at Clara and said, "Go make out with the girl." She ran to the girl who was in doggy position and getting plowed from behind and started to make out with her. I watched intently and was about to jack off when my cock disappeared down the throat of a determined 9 year old. I decided to fuck her face as hard as I could while I watched Clara make out with another little girl who was getting her pussy pounded from behind by my 50 year old bus driver. I came down that 9 year olds throat and tossed to the side and went to tell the bus driver to take me home or else I would rape and claim his little girl whore. He brought me home but had his new little girl whore suck his dick as he drove. When me and my little girl whore got home, I introduced her to Catherine and Jenny. They got acquainted and I had fun with them all. I pounded Catherine and Jenny in every hole as hard as I could but went gentle with Clara. She was so tiny and my cock was massive, what with it being 12 inches long and 4 inches wide. We fucked hard all night and I decided to turn my town into a whores town. That would be exciting.


	3. The begining of a fun world

Chapter 3

Catherine's POV

Johnny got a new whore and she is so young, so cute, but not any less slutty a week ago and got to fuck her. I was in the mall like Johnny ordered me to and I was naked. Everyone was staring at me and I loved it. Johnny wanted me to start a fuckfest in the mall by having sex with a little boy but there were so many. I had so many choices of young cock. I felt a smack on my ass and my whore instincts took over and I dropped to doggy position. I felt another smack and this time I moaned. "Whose cock do I have the honour of pleasing?" I said as I wiggled my ass, hoping for another spank. Instead of a spank on my ass, I got a big cock in my ass and my hair pulled back. I groaned in pleasure and pain. Judging from the consistent speed of thrusting into my ass without stopping, I got what I was ordered to do, let a little boy use my body. It was a good half hour before this little boy came in my ass and I looked around to see the fuckfest I was sent here to start. What turned me on the most was the sight of a little girl no more than 7 years old sucking off her father who had to be at least 7 inches long while she rode her baby brother who has a cock that's only a little smaller than their father, oh and the baby brother can't be any older than 4 years old. I wanted to go over and join them when another cock was suddenly inches from my face. I opened my mouth and got the meaty treat shoved down my throat. I moaned to increase the pleasure of the guy fucking my throat and I got my head pet, so I moaned louder. Soon I felt a small tongue in my ass and someone underneath me, fucking my pussy and sucking my tits. The one under me is small but has an average dick. Judging from the moans of pleasure and the tongue being thrusted into my ass, I would say that someone was fucking my ass eater. So many people using my body, I felt like I was in a whores paradise. A good solid 2 hours passed before I could rest and I was fucked a lot. Boys from ages 3 to 26 used my body but none tried to claim me, which I was thankful for because I was already claimed. A 5 year old boy with a 7 inch dick just blew his load down my throat when the news crew showed up. They were videoing everyone but they stopped at me because I was the only one in the mall that wasn't having sex at the moment. "Excuse me miss. Do you know who started this orgy for all ages?" The news woman asked me. I could clearly see that the camera guy had a bulge but the one that excited me was the news woman, she also had a bulge. I liked her bulge more because hers was noticeably larger than the camera guys. "I did. And I have some to say." The camera guy focused the camera on me and I looked into the lens. "To all females out there watching, we are whores, girls should've never been allowed to be called people. We are property to be claimed. Girls, whatever you're doing right now, stop. Drop everything, including your clothes, get on your knees and wait for a boy to claim you as his fucktoy. If it has a cock let it claim you and I don't care how old the boy is, the younger the guy is, the hotter and wetter you'll be, trust me. Boys, fulfill your fantasies with the girl you always wanted. All girls are now mere playthings, claim them, fuck them, rape them. Cum inside them. Claim any girl of any age. If it has a pussy, claim it as your toy. I suggest claiming a toy under the age of 10, it's hot as fuck. Especially if your more than three times their age." Then I got a cock in my mouth again and it tasted delicious. I looked up and saw the news woman, she had a look on her face like she wanted to claim me so I pulled off as fast as I could to tell her I was already taken. "I've already been claimed by my 8 year old son. He gave me permission to fuck other people only today." The futa girl understood and shoved her meaty treat back down my throat. I choked on it for a good hour before she came. She ordered me to ride her and I was relieved to get off my knees, they were getting sore. The futa girl laid down and positioned her cock up straight, but I just tried to recover more. The futa girl obviously was impatient because she said, "Hurry up whore, or should I tell your son that you didn't obey your betters." After that, I scrambled to straddle her waist. I was about to slam down on her cock to maximize her pleasure when I felt another cock forcefully enter my ass. Then, my ass fucker forced me down onto the futas cock and I immediately began riding both cocks. I got so much pleasure from two cocks that I went over the edge. I started to groan in pleasure and my eyes rolled back in my head as I bounced my MILF body on those two magnificent whore makers. I was having the time of my life.

Back at Johnnys house.

Johnnys POV

Clara, who was 5 years old, was sucking my 12 inch monster cock and, even though she could only fit the first inch in her mouth, it felt amazing. It wasn't as good as when my dick is down some whores throat but I'll get more into her cute little body when she's a bit older, maybe when she's around 8 years old, until then, I'll settle for what Clara can manage. My former 17 year old sister was kneeling in the corner, facing the wall with her head down. She was in time out for a day because I felt her teeth scraping against my cock. It wasn't a soft massage with her teeth, it hurt. I need to file her teeth down, but nonetheless, she was a bad girl. Anyway, I was watching porn on the tv with my pre-school age slut sucking my dick when I was interrupted by breaking news. I was kinda pissed but realized my oldest whore, Catherine, my former mother, was on tv. "Jenny, Clara, watch this. It's Catherine." Clara stopped sucking my tip and Jenny turned around and we all watched. Catherine was saying exactly what I told her to say if the news crew shows up. "Good whore." It kept going and turned into a live, homemade porno. "Jenny, redeem yourself and suck my cock again and if I feel your teeth on my dick again, you'll have no sex for a month. Clara eat her ass out." Jenny scrambled to get between my legs and engulfed my whole cock. Clara hurried behind Jenny, spread her ass with her tiny hands and started to eat Jenny's ass. I wasn't watching them though, I was watching Catherine getting fucked by two cocks, one was attached to a girl and the other to the camera guy. Jenny was being a good girl and trying her very best as to not let any of her teeth touch my cock. As I watched Catherine get pounded by two people, a third joined in. A little boy asked the camera guy to move so he could get a ride. The little boy couldn't have been any more than 5 years old and had an impressive dick which was 8 inches long. The boy positioned his dick under Catherine's ass and got her sexy pleasure scream but she was soon muffled by the camera guys average dick. "You're such a good slutbag Catherine. You were a good mom before you came to your senses and became my property." I pet Jenny's head as she deepthroated my monster cock that she loved so much. 2 hours passed by and we were still in the same position even though I cane twice already, but Catherine wasn't on tv anymore, the camera guy moved on to younger sluts. After he left Catherine, he pounded a 15 year old girl from behind as she sucked off her 34 year old father, after her, an 11 year old girl just recovering from a massive gangbang from boys of ages 7 to 17 with cocks ranging from 8 inches to 16 inches. That one made me mad because I wanted to have to biggest dick, maybe it'll get bigger as I get older. The camera guy banged her hard for a good bit, then he joined a gangbang of men pounding a 9 year old slut, and finally a good blowjob from a 3 year old girl and she was blowing him like she was fucked ever since she was born. I was so proud of my whore for starting this whole thing, I think I'll invite my friends over for a gangbang. I soon blew my third load, but Jenny pulled off and put Clara's mouth on the tip just before I spewed my load. I must've cum for 4 minutes straight and somehow, Clara swallowed it all. When I was done cumming, Jenny pulled Clara off and made out with her for a good two minutes. Jenny held Clara's face next to hers and said, "Isn't that a cute little cum slut. She just swallowed a load that I struggle to swallow with ease. She is such a good little dick slave, isn't she master." I nodded. Jenny giggled and made out with Clara some more. I couldn't wait until Clara's mouth, pussy and ass were big enough for my cock to fit into, that's gonna be a fun day.


	4. The new girl

Chapter 4

Jenny's POV

It was a month after the mall orgy and every guy who can walk had a girl with a collar and leash. Little boys were walking their moms, siblings and female friends. The best part of this new way of living, everyone is naked. I'm sure they'll put clothes on when it gets into the colder months but, for now, I'm gonna focus on this haven for whores. Some people were fucking on the sidewalks, in the park and in their cars. Others talked to each other, some of us dogs were making out with each other as our masters talked. My master was walking me to trade me for one of his friends whores for a day, or forever, depending on if his friends whore was better than me or not. I doubt it, but I was still nervous that he'll trade me forever, I love my masters monster cock. I was crawling like a dog like the good girl I am as fast as I could so master doesn't have to keep yanking on my leash. We turned the corner and we waited for masters friend to show up. I didn't even try to suck masters cock unless I was told to, I'm a good girl. We waited for a good bit before masters friend showed up and I was surprised to see that I knew the whore he was trading me for. The girl was my young friend Lucy who is about 14, maybe 15, I can't remember. Lucy was nothing special, just a pretty face to put a throbbing dick, oh wait, that's every female in existence now. Master talked with his friend for a bit but I was kissing Lucy, a hot make out session with lots of tongue. Master and his friend traded leashes and lead us to the park where they ordered us to engulf their cocks. While Lucy struggled to fit masters delicious monster into her mouth, I shoved masters friends cock down my throat and he was only a little bigger than master. I hungrily bobbed my head on his dick, determined not to let Lucy be my masters new slut in my place. "Hey Mike. Lucy isn't very good at this, I want my whore back." I was happy that Lucy couldn't compete with my cock pleasing skill. My happiness was traded for nervousness once more when Mike replied with, "Oh I know. She isn't very good with her mouth but her ass is heaven, especially if you treat it like it's worthless." That got me a bit scared but it also excited me because I always wanted to be fucked like I was worthless. Master always fucked me gently first then went hard. I mean, I liked it, but I wanted to get abused, I wanted to really get fucked. "Jenny, take my cock out of your mouth, you barely useful fuck toy, and turn around. I'm gonna fuck your ass." I did as he asked, reluctantly. His cock tasted so good, but I was an obedient little bitch. I slowly removed his cock from my throat. I always do this to make a cock feel good as it dragged itself out of my throat. However, Mike didn't like it so he grabbed my head and yanked his massive meat spear out of my mouth, slapped my face hard and told me with a stern yet scary voice to turn around. I did but I didn't like the way he yelled at me. Being a good worthless piece of easily replaceable fuck meat, I wiggled my ass for him and got nothing but a thick cock up my ass. He immediately started to fuck me not giving me any time to adjust and he fucked me hard and fast. He pulled my hair back and managed to get deeper. I just screamed out in pleasure and great pain, his cock was so big and my ass gets tight very quickly. I saw Lucy get in front of me, on her hands and knees of course, and kiss me deeply as I screamed into her mouth. She then replied with her own sexual scream into my mouth as master rammed his cock into her pussy and decided to treat her like a worthless slave and immediately began to fuck her pussy as hard as he could. As we screamed into each other's mouths, I felt Mike slap my ass and go even harder. We kept going like this for hours, switching holes every half hour or so, but me and Lucy never stopped making out cause we weren't told to stop. Lucy kept slipping her tongue into my mouth and I sucked on it. Mike finally came inside me, and he came for a while, but not as long as master came. Mike came for a minute but master came for 4 minutes filling Lucy up. "Mike I'm taking Lucy home, she is a good fuck." I got sad that master was taking Lucy home and not me so I said, "Bye master. I loved the way you treated me, but I guess Lucy is better than me." "What are you talking about? Mike left and I will take you both home. As if I would give away the girl who gives the best blowjobs ever. Let's go." Master took both of our leashes and lead us home, and now I get to have fun with my old friend. Ooooh and I can't wait to introduce her to mommy and Clara, she will love them.


End file.
